Connected
by somniare214
Summary: The story of how someone described as hateful and cruel learned to love. This is the story of Caius and Athenodora. Will eventually cover from the past to now.
1. Chapter 1

Circa 1000 B.C.E

Aro was desperate. He needed help if he was ever going to defeat the Romanian coven and he knew it. This last battle had diminished his numbers significantly. Even with the help of Marcus, whose ability made it so easy to take down the leaders, this was a major loss for his side and that was reprehensible. Aro was not ignorant he knew that one more hit like this and the Romanian coven would have his head.

Aro needed Caius. Caius was one of the strongest of their kind. Both sides were attempting to convince the lone soldier to join them. Caius' military accomplishments were vast and his cruelness and tactics were incomparable, just look at the Trojan War for proof. There was no way those Greeks would have won if not for Caius. However Caius refused to join either side. It was well known that Caius would only join the side that offered him something in return and he was just waiting for the best prize. But what could Aro offer him that he did not already have? Caius had everything he could possibly want and anything he did not have was at his beck and call; just a snap away.

Maybe he could present Caius with slaves. No he couldn't do that. Caius had enough Trojan slaves to last him the Centaury. He had money, fame, fortune, power…the only thing that he didn't have was a wife. Yes, that's it! A wife! That is what he would offer Caius. It worked perfectly well with Marcus and Didyme, Marcus had joined his ranks as soon as he had offered her and now they were married and in bliss. Aro was now truly happy he knew exactly who he was going to offer and there was no chance Caius would refuse once he found out. There was just one person he had to convince….

"Sulpicia, come here! I have something I need to discuss with you," Aro said walking into his throne room.

Sulpicia glided into the throne room and situated herself on Aro's lap. "Has something else happened with the war, darling?"

"Yes, actually I believe I have a way of getting Caius on our side for once and for all."

"That is great news, darling, what is your idea?"

"He shall be offered Athenodora's hand in matrimony."

Sulpicia tore away from Aro's lap, "What! No no no there is no way that can happen-"

"Are you questioning my orders," Aro shouted abruptly standing out of his chair and pulling her to him.

"No, of course no Sire…I would never dare to…but Athenodora's still a human and…and she would not understand any of this you see…" she tapered off seeing the blazing red eyes staring her down.

"Well then it looks like it will be your job to prepare her for everything, will it not? Sulpicia you will serve me and do this for me do you understand me? I expect this done within the week. I plan on inviting Caius and I expect Athenodora to accept this, am I clear!"

"Yes, of course darling if that is what you decide is best. I will get right on it I promise"

Yes this was exactly what Aro needed. With Caius and Marcus by his side the Romanian Coven was history. Now the only challenge was getting Athenodora to go through with the betrothal and with Sulpicia he knew there was no way this could fail. Those cousins were as close as sisters and she knew the weight of this and that she could not fail!

**A/N: Hi anyone reading this! :) So I felt that there was a serious shortage of Caius and Athenodora fics and once this entered my mind it just wouldn't let go! I have many many ideas of where this could lead but I kinda need some feedback first and let me know if this is worthwhile it or not!**

**- somniare214 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Athenadora! Athenadora!"

Where was that girl?

Sulpicia was desperate. She did not know what she was going to do. Well, she knew what she had to do but she had not a clue as to how she was going to do it.

What the hell was her sire thinking? Giving Athenadora's hand in marriage to Caius! He could have given anyone! Anyone at all! There were SO many female vampires that would give anything to be attached to one as powerful as Caius. But no...he had to pick her cousin.

How does one explain to someone that the only family they have left in the world is a vampire and not only that but she now has to marry one too. Yes, that is what Sulpicia thought- no way what so ever.

Maybe she could get both herself and her poor cousin out of it? She could go and beg Aro for mercy on her poor cousin...but alas that would not work. She knew the danger that the Romanians posed.

A young girl, barely eighteen, with bouncing brown curls and inquisitive green eyes, ran towards Sulpicia, rousing the older girl out of her musings.

"Sulpi!"

"Really, Athenadora, you are too old to be running around like some unruly child."

"Oh cousin, stop it. Being married to that old man has turned you years older!"

"Athenadora!"

"You know I'm simply teasing."

Sort of! thought the girl. Her cousin truly had changed ever since she had married that old Aro. She remembered when her dear cousin was a tall, gangly, teenage girl, still awkward and painfully shy, dressed in clothes suitable for nothing but the trash. Looking at the regal, confident beauty dressed in a rich, golden and purple hued stella, Athenadora could see nothing of the cousin she had once known.

Maybe Aro was a good influence on her but she was hard pressed to forget the other changes that were not as good. For one thing, she rarely saw her cousin eat anymore, and she always shied away from physical contact these days. No more comforting hugs hugs from her only cousin- or anyone for that matter. For another, could someone please explain those red eyes? According to Sulpi, they were a side effect of a disease she and Aro had picked up in Carthage where she and Aro vacationed after their marriage. That did make sense, Aro and Sulpi were in Carthage for a very, very long time, but truly, what sort of disease changed one's eyes to that shade of blood red? One that did not exist! And she supposed that explained in turn the reason why they could venture out at only night- the red coloring made their eyes extremely sensitive to sunlight. All very all very plausible excuses, she guessed, but there was something in the back of her head that said that there was something wrong with the whole situation.

"Well, cousin, do not simply stand there. Come in! Come in!"

"And here, I thought you had forgotten all of your manners," sniffed Sulpicia goodheartedly. She had forgotten how much she missed her cousin and her attitude- would that remain after being with Caius? Dear Gods above, she hoped so.

Sulpicia and Athenadora walked into the small, cozy hut that Athena lived in. It was not much, but as long as it was furnished with all necessities she needed, a kitchen, a bed, and an outhouse, she was content with what she had.

Sulpicia shuddered at the squalor that Athenadora lived in. She and Aro had offered to move her into a nicer villla, one where she would be comfortable, but no! Her stubborn-headed cousin would hear nothing on the subject. She preferred to stay by herself, to have a semblance of independence.

The two women settled down at the kitchen table and simply stared at each other for some time, drinking in each other's appearances. It had been too long that the sisters had seen each other. They spent some time catching up on all that was happening. Suplicia updated her on her life with Aro, while Athena regaled her with stories of the small children she watched for their local magistrate and his wife. The two cousins swapped stories and reminisced on the good old times, until Sulpicia knew she could delay no longer.

"Athena, carissima, Aro and I have decided. It is time...you are old enough. It has been too long..and well...you see..."

"Sulpi, just say it! I have not known you to be shy around me. What is it?"

"Your getting married," blurted out Suplicia.

"What?" Athena was shocked. She could not even comprehend what her cousin had said. There was no way she was going to get married! What was her cousin thinking? She was fine, she did not need a husband. She was content! This had to be Aro's doing, her cousin knew she did not want to get married.

"There is no way, that this is happening! You know that I do not want to get married. You, nor Aro have ever mentioned marriage to me. You both knew that I never wanted to get married. I am doing fine cousin. There is no need! What would I be able to offer a husband anyway? I have nothing! The only reason would be Aro and the power he holds, but even then I refuse to marry someone simply because you both will it! I have standards! This whole thing was Aro's idea was it not? I knew I did not like him for a reason. I refuse!"

Sulpicia sighed. She knew it was not going to be easy but she had truly hoped she would be able to speak with Athena peacefully, but now it seemed that she would have to force her cousin into it.

"Athenadora! Listen to me, child! Watch what you so freely say. It has been due to the good grace of Aro-"

"Good grace...pfft...is that what you call it?"

"-that you are not already married," continued Suplicia, as though the young girl had not interrupted. "He has taken pity on you and protected you. But he is, in fact, the pater familias and he will be listened to. You are simply a young girl. You do not know the dangers of this world that Aro has protected you from. Aro will not protect you; he will not acknowledge you as a part of this family if you do not listen to us in this matter. My dear child, you know I love you. Please, listen to me and have faith in me. Everything will work itself out!"

Athenadora threw herself into her cousin's arms. She laid there kneeling on the floor, her head in Sulpicia's lap, allowing her cousin to run her hands through her hair, allowing her to soothe the young girl as much as she could. There was not much that Athena could do and she knew it. She loved and trusted her cousin and if she said everything would be alright...well then she guessed she would do what she had to. It was not the end of the world after all. If the man turned out to be a horrible beast, well then, she would escape. She was no one's victim.


End file.
